Serendipity
by iloveromance
Summary: The Crane family's pride in Martin when he solves a long ago case gives Daphne the courage to do something that she'd only done in her dreams. (Episode: "Retirement is Murder")


The plan was flawless, and Daphne couldn't have been prouder of her boss, the elder Dr. Crane. In just a few minutes, he'd managed to solve a murder that his father had agonized over for the past twenty years. She knew that Martin would be proud of him, but Frasier was right. Going to his father with the news of his theory (that she and Niles had contributed to) might crush the old man and quite possibly make Martin feel like a failure. It was too much of a risk. And so Frasier had come up with a plan; a brilliant plan.

"I'll simply rearrange the photos here on the table so that Dad will see the connection for himself." Frasier explained, shuffling the large collection of graphic and gory photos around. But he probably didn't count on Martin to come rushing (or rather hobbling) into the room as fast as he could.

"Hey, Fras! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Martin yelled as he amazingly picked up his pace. "I had those arranged just the way I wanted them!"

He moved closer to the table, and froze, staring intently at the newly arranged photos. Frasier, meanwhile, wore a grin that was wider than the Space Needle. "Something wrong, Dad?"

"Yeah, something's wrong! This should be-."

"Yes?"

Martin's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be damned!"

Frasier's grin never wavered as he turned to look in Daphne's direction. "What is it, Dad?"

"Look at that!" Martin exclaimed. "I just never thought it would leap out at me like that! I think I may have solved this case!"

"You have?"

At the sound of the elated voice of Frasier's younger brother, Daphne turned to find him standing next to her; one hand on her arm, the other on her back. Instinctively her hand covered his and she couldn't help but share his sudden elation. Almost immediately he drew back in obvious embarrassment.

But when their eyes met, something happened. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she found herself string at his handsome face. Those dashing blue eyes, his blonde hair that must have felt so soft, his sweet smile, the contour of his chin. She was so close to him that if she moved even the slightest of an inch, their lips might touch. The mere thought made her feel as though she would simply melt through Frasier's expensive plush carpeted floor.

Suddenly her heart was racing even more than before and she found it hard to breathe. She shouldn't be thinking this way-or feeling the things she was feeling. He was her boss's brother and it was wrong.

Still looking at him (unable to tear her gaze away), she swallowed hard. "Well, now that the mystery is solved, I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daphne." He called to her sweetly as she moved to head for her room. But she'd barely taken a few steps when she whirled around and looked at him. "Dr. Crane, may I speak to you for a moment?"

She looked around, suddenly feeling shy, what with Frasier and Martin still in the room. To her surprise, Niles picked up on her uneasiness. "Dad, Frasier, do you mind giving us a few minutes? I think Daphne would like to have some privacy."

But as she suspected, Frasier was annoyed by the idea. "Oh for God's sake, Niles! She's not your patient!"

"Frasier!" Martin yelled.

Niles gave his father a thankful look and then glared at his brother. "No, Daphne's not my patient, Frasier; but she _is_ my friend. And as my friend she deserves as much privacy as anyone else."

Daphne's' heart fluttered at his kind words and she wanted so much to take his hand, but she didn't dare. Not with Frasier and Martin still in the room.

Amazingly both Crane men took the hint. "Hey Dad, why don't I take you out for a burger and you can tell me all about how you came to the conclusion on the case?"

Martin's wide eyes were even bigger than his smile. "Say, Fras! You're all right! Just let me get dressed and we'll go!"

"Take your time, Dad!" Frasier called to him.

The three of them watched Martin hobble out of the room.

"Well, I think that worked well." Frasier remarked.

"It was a brilliant idea, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, kissing Frasier's cheek. "You've made your father so happy."

Frasier smiled. "He _is_ happy, isn't he?"

"Yes, and I'm so proud of you." Daphne remarked, hugging him again. Amazingly he blushed.

"Well, I didn't really do anything, special. I-."

At that moment, Martin hobbled into the room wearing a solid burgundy tie and a plaid shirt. "All right, I'm ready."

"My, don't you look nice, Dad?" Frasier said, nodding his approval. "It's a little dressy for a burger, though. Don't you think?"

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Martin snapped. "It's not every day I go out to dinner with my oldest son!"

"You look very handsome, Mr. Crane." Daphne said, in an attempt to avoid a confrontation-and hopefully get the men out of the place quickly. "Now go and have a good time."

"It'll be a _time_ , that's for sure!" Frasier said, following Martin out of the door.

When the Crane men were gone, Daphne looked at Niles, her heart resuming its' rapid beat.

"So…" Niles said slowly. "What did you want to talk about?"

She smiled and took his hand, aware of the way he looked down at their entwined fingers. The gesture made her heart skip a beat.

"Let's sit over here, all right?" Without waiting for an answer, she guided him to the sofa and gestured for him to sit with her. He seemed confused and rightly so.

"Certainly Daphne, but-."

Still holding his hand, she looked into his eyes of blue.

"You're nervous." She remarked.

"Um… well…"

"It's all right. I'm nervous too."

"So what's on your mind?"

Her heart began to race again. "Right… I did want to talk to you, didn't I?"

"Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I-." She stared at him, feeling more nervous than ever before. Why was this so hard? She glanced at her feet and then up at him again. Her hand went to his cheek and stroked it lightly. His skin was soft; much softer than she expected. "You're so sweet. No wonder I-." She stopped, gasping in disbelief.

"You… what?"

She took his hands in hers and squeezed gently. "I'm not sure how it happened, or even when, but lately…"

"Yes?"

"I get this… feeling in me chest whenever you come over, Dr. Crane. Not a bad one, of course; just a… fluttering, even when I get a vision that you might come over. And sometimes in the middle of the night, I wake up thinking about…"

"Y-you think about me at night?"

"And during the day too, I'm afraid. I know it's wrong, but I can't help meself. I just-."

He was staring at her in obvious disbelief and she wondered if he'd forgotten how to breathe. "Daphne, what are you saying?"

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "I-I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Y-you…"

"I know it's wrong and you probably think I'm daft, but-"

"Daphne…"

"Yes?"

His hand moved toward her, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "This is…"

"Silly, I know."

"No. It's not silly." His whispered words brought tears to her eyes and her heart filled with hope. "It's not?"

"No… It's wonderful."

"Really?"

He didn't answer but continued to stare at her, his fingers moving through her hair. "Daphne, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

He swallowed hard and squeezed her hand, pausing only for a moment before continuing. "May I kiss you?"

Her lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. "Yes."

They moved closer to one another and she put her hands around his waist, closing her eyes. The moment their lips touched, she felt as though she was floating on air. It was the most incredible feeling she'd ever felt. The kiss was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced. And she could hardly believe it was real.  
When it was over, she drew back and looked into his eyes. "That was lovely, Dr. Crane. And it was so sweet of you and your brother to take your father to the basketball game. I know it's not something you enjoy, but-."

"I would have enjoyed it more if you had been there."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she kissed him again-and again. "That's so sweet. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He looked at her thoughtfully, his fingers poised on his chin. "You know, Daphne… I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Since things between us have… changed."

"Yes?"

"Would it be all right if you called me _Niles_?"

She smiled at the simple request that she'd waited so long to hear. "Of course... _Niles._ " When she shivered, he hesitated only for a second before removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. She felt the warmth instantly, even from the cool satin that lined the inside of his jacket. Her arms slipped into the sleeves and she leaned against him, her head resting against his chest. "Thank you." Her contended sigh was strengthened by his soft hand gently moving in circles on her back.

"Dr. Crane… I-I mean _Niles_ … may I ask you something?" she said after a long but comfortable silence.

"Anything, Daphne. Anything at all."

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Would it be all right if we went out sometime? To dinner or a movie?"

"I-I'd love to." he replied in a voice that was suddenly unsteady.

"I would pay of course." She added quickly. "I would never dream of -."

"Nonsense, Daphne. I'd be glad to do the honors. Wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do, just name the place and time and I'll be there."

She kissed him again, trying not to think of the possibilities. "I can hardly wait."

"Neither can I, Daphne."

She leaned her head against his chest once more and sighed deeply as he rubbed her arm. "So, where would you like to go, Daphne? We could go to a movie, a romantic dinner, the ballet, the opera…"

His sweet voice trailed away as she felt her eyes growing heavy. When they finally closed she drifted into slumber, curled up in his arms. And as she began to dream of the wonderful future they would have together, she felt his lips on her cheek, her hair, her forehead. It was like all the other dreams she'd had about him.

Except this time it was real.

THE END


End file.
